


K for SherlocK

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 大侦探福尔马林 | Detective Foolmarin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: ……大概是，很奇怪的PWP。*另，因为原作设定，所以K是丧失记忆又历经曲折找回记忆的丧尸华生，请相信我没标错TAG和Relationship（。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	K for SherlocK

K——或者华生，躺在床上，沉默地望着正缓慢帮他脱掉身上每一件衣服的福尔摩斯。他不太确定自己该做什么，甚至不知道自己该如何称呼自己。遥远的记忆中，他曾经对面前这位先生熟悉至极，是他此生的唯一。然而现在，伴随记忆的丧失与重建，曾宝贵的一生宛若节日上的跑马灯故事，即使映在眼前，可不能感同身受。  
福尔摩斯的手指若有若无地滑过他早已丧尸化的肌肤，带来轻微的酥麻与撩拨，像是在古旧又冰冷的肢体上点燃了一把火。K有点想缩回去，但身体却僵硬而不自知地停在当下，尴尬得像是派对上走错房间的人。  
他不再熟悉那种触碰了。  
其实他早已对哪种触碰都不再熟悉了。在他的记忆里，他只剩下一大堆需要去收拾的碎片垃圾，大半时间被他粗暴地堆在角落，逃避式地再也不去面对。但不论出于本愿还是阴差阳错，K依旧搬去和福尔摩斯住在一起，就如他还是华生时一模一样，甚至连房屋的装修也极其类似221B。  
如此这般的现实时时刻刻提醒着他发生的一切，提醒着他要面对的问题。  
好在人们在做爱时很少说话。或者至少他们在做爱时很少说话，把大半时间都用在相互抚慰和自我解脱里。  
丧尸的身体遍布缝线与灰白色的死亡痕迹，与人类的身体截然不同。纵然记忆里还保留着华生当年的样子，福尔摩斯依旧为所见的一切哀悼。血液与生气被抽空的躯体里，仿佛只有带着些许紧张与焦虑的脸颊还存有些许生气。他轻轻地吻住K的唇，比他吻华生时更轻，也更温柔，总怕用力过度就会把他揉成一堆支离破碎的尸块——那曾是福尔摩斯最深处的梦魇，也是他最为担心的现实。他是那么地害怕“华生”再一次离开他。  
或者，华生从一开始就离开了他。  
对情感的畏手畏脚让前戏变得无比漫长，但K对此毫无意见。逐渐攀升的情欲把福尔摩斯的肌肤染上充满血液的人类才能有的粉红色，漂亮得像是树上红透的苹果。当他灰青色的手指滑过福尔摩斯淡粉色的脖颈，福尔摩斯总会吻得更用力一些，让整片肌肤都肿胀起来：那是丧尸们所能拥有的、仅存的吻痕。  
死亡不仅仅会带走存活的证明，还有被爱的证明，多么好笑。  
但死亡带不走快乐，更带不走他们彼此间的连接。回归之后，福尔摩斯从不嫌他冰冷，总是愿意同他拥抱或接吻，即使寒冬腊月也不曾例外。也许他的心口没有心跳声，K心想，但福尔摩斯有。当他们胸膛相抵时，那一份砰砰作响的脉动就足以填补上他身体里的所有空缺，就像亚当与夏娃，他是福尔摩斯的肋骨，是他永远缺失的另一半。  
蔓延于身体的火焰越烧越广，K低声的呻吟着，享受着情欲掀起的波涛。他知道自己硬了，紧紧地顶着福尔摩斯的，在每一次身体交错中找寻着些微的抚慰。但这不够。或许是经历这一切给予了他更大的勇气，华生从不敢主动挑拨福尔摩斯的欲望，而他——此刻身为K的他——却渴求着这个。  
熟悉的西裤很好解开，K把手探进里面，缓慢地抚摸着充血的茎体。冰冷的温度让福尔摩斯不免打了个寒战，但又带来一种微妙的快感，像是冬日的篝火，总能把一切都融成一汪柔顺的水。他仰头与K交换一个过分甜蜜的吻，在K的手指摸索过顶头小口时咬住那两片柔软的唇瓣，像是要把K拆吃入腹。  
“……约翰。”福尔摩斯呼唤着他的旧名。  
K略略挑起眼来，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，在宝石般的眼睛上投下一片阴翳。他点点头，却没有应声，反而手下更卖力些，用几次直至顶端的抽拉换得福尔摩斯分神片刻。曾经或是现在，K不愿再想。他不愿沉湎于过去，即使经历了那么漫长的一切，不论他此刻能或不能再以华生之名存活于世，他所渴求的一切唯有待在福尔摩斯身边，或是福尔摩斯愿意待在他身边。  
愈发强烈的欢愉感顺着尾椎骨攀上身体，继而缓慢地吞噬着大脑里仅存的理智。福尔摩斯抓住K的手，过度下流地舔舐着上面晶莹的液体，用口腔的温度将K的每一根手指都变得像他身下的玩意儿一样湿热。轻薄的布料早就把K挺立的阳物形状勾勒得清清楚楚，他们难得目光相聚会心一笑，很快就把这碍事的衣物丢到地下遭受冷落去了。如此一来，K灰青色的身体霎时赤裸裸地暴露在福尔摩斯的眼前。  
他很久没被福尔摩斯如此看过了。那双能看透世间一切的眼睛里倒映着他赤裸又淫荡的模样，滑过他身体的每个角落，像是要把这一切深深地映在此世最为天才的大脑当中。K难得有些羞赧，腿稍稍并起了些，却又被福尔摩斯掰开，直至最深处的秘密都毫无保留的暴露。  
前端吐露的液体早已将整个茎体点缀得水光淋漓，后侧却依旧干燥得有些可怖。福尔摩斯回身想去拿凡士林，K却抓着他的胳膊让他停在原地。  
“看着我。”K把腿分得更大了些，用湿润的、沾满福尔摩斯体液的手指试探着穴口。他很久没有做过了，自和福尔摩斯告别后就再也没做过了。宛如处子的紧张占了上风，但K咽下口水，努力地放松身体，把第一根手指探进里面。“好好地看着我。”  
遍布死色的丧尸躯体不同于人类会泛起红，但吞吐手指的后穴却依旧看得福尔摩斯血脉喷张。也许并不是因为身体，福尔摩斯从不认为自己会执着于某个肉体。真正吸引他的是这具肉体当中的灵魂，是他心甘情愿与之度过一生的华生。不论经历了什么，不论未来还会有什么，福尔摩斯心想，他总是希望能和华生在一起的。华生总能将他无聊乏味的灵魂填满，总能点燃他变冷的热情。  
当第三根手指填进里面时，福尔摩斯再也忍不住了。他抚慰着涨成紫红色的性器，渴求着能快些进入华生的身体，同他合为一体。  
不止如此，远不止如此，福尔摩斯相信，他们可以就这样做到天明。  
留意到福尔摩斯的动作，K抽出手指，张开双臂拥抱他。  
太长时间没被触碰过的后穴紧致异常，福尔摩斯尺寸略显夸张的阳物顶开紧闭的穴肉时，K的手指深深地嵌进他的脊背里。福尔摩斯没怨他，反而低头吻吻他的额头，纵容他片刻适应的时光。  
可K哪里是愿意等这些的人：他的身体被爱人的肉刃填得满满当当，舒爽与愉悦快要满到溢出来了，此刻绝不是该慢的时候。如示威般，他顶顶腰，容福尔摩斯进入的更深，继而发出一声餍足的呻吟，有意无意地勾引着这位大侦探。  
而大侦探配合地咬勾了。  
最初的抽插总是缓慢的，福尔摩斯似乎爱上了每一次都缓慢的轻柔的对待他——因为他的身体。K知道福尔摩斯不甚喜欢这具身体，因为它无时无刻不在提醒着福尔摩斯之前犯下的错误。可现在他们都在这里，都好好的，甚至享受着交合的快乐。那为什么不更快乐些呢？  
他想要更多，他当然想要更多，那是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，是他用尽一生去爱的人，也是用尽一生爱他的人！  
逐渐加快的抽插速度一层层清空K的思绪，一切遮掩都在最本初的鱼水合欢下褪去，他放浪而愉悦的呻吟着，紧紧地拥抱福尔摩斯的身体，在粗重的喘息声下被推上云端。  
他说过吗？他喜欢福尔摩斯的头发，落在二人当中时像是正午的阳光，璀璨夺目，总让人挪不开眼。尤其是眼下，福尔摩斯的额前缀着透亮的汗珠，把他苍白的皮肤点缀得更为透明。K几乎想不到比这更情色的场景了，他只觉自己的阴茎又胀大起来，腰更是不由自主地抬起，迎合着福尔摩斯的戳刺，任由酥麻的快感遍布全身，直至四肢都沦陷于颤抖。  
从一开始到现在，福尔摩斯总清楚他的身体，每一次操弄都能戳中最敏感那处。当圆润的顶端撞到那处时，K总是不由自主地扬起头来，伴随骤然尖利的呻吟声将灰青色的颈子弯出好看的天鹅模样。被操到松软的穴肉在摩擦中变得火热，紧致地包裹着福尔摩斯的阴茎，令他控制不住地渴求更多。  
他们迟早会为此下地狱的。  
但现在，他们只想肆意地享受性爱的快乐，紧紧拥抱彼此沉溺于情爱的身体，在接吻与交合中将所有迟到的爱意告知对方。真理不再会降临世间，但他们拥有彼此，这就足够了。  
历尽千帆，他们早已不奢求什么了。  
只要他们还有彼此。  
世上还有什么东西的催情效果能会胜过爱情呢。自伊甸园吃下苹果收获智力之时，所谓的性事就是为爱而生。每一次抽插都将福尔摩斯的爱意传达给K，而K也以同样要命的呻吟与紧致回报给福尔摩斯他最为赤诚的爱慕。这不是一场单方面的随波逐流，他们像是大海与降雨、像是天空与氧气，是无法分割的一切。  
这世界全部的漂亮，仅仅是他们眼中彼此的模样。  
又或者，他们即是世界。  
同时到来的高潮缓慢而虔诚，冲刷着身体中的每个细胞，他们像老夫老妻一样交换了事后习以为常的吻，却像新婚夫妇那样紧紧地拥抱住对方的身体。他们存在着，在此时此刻，在经历过一切之后，终究又一次走到了一起。  
他是华生。K想。他终究是约翰·华生。但身为K也并不糟糕，因为，K是夏洛克的K。  
K for SherlocK.


End file.
